


Artpost: Bigbang: More Than Us

by BflyW



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BflyW/pseuds/BflyW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art for More Than Us by fufaraw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artpost: Bigbang: More Than Us

  
  


  
  
  
---  
  
  
I made art for [](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/profile)[**fufaraw**](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/) 's story [More Than Us](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/14670.html)  which was a sequel to last year's story [More Than Words](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/4105.html?format=light). I was so happy when I was able to claim her story for a second year. I simply love these stories, and I really wanted to continue to be the artist for this 'verse. And [](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/)**fufaraw** is simply a joy to work with.  
  
Last year I challenged myself by wanting to capture the essense of the story into one piece of art, and I wanted to see if I could do it again, and also make that piece of art in the same style as the first year.  
  
This is the picture I ended up with:  
  


  
source: all pictures of the children are found at http://www.impericon.com, and all the pictures of Jensen and Jared is from my own pictures from Jus In Bello con 2010.

[ **My thoughts behind the art - NB spoilers for both stories** ]  


  
  
In More Than Words I focused on Jensen and how his inner self was disconnected to his outer self, by making the picture of jensen not matching the reflection of him in the mirror.  I also tried to illustrate how the house was kind of a prisson to him - by not adding any windows in the picture. 

  
In More Than Us, the house is no longer a prisson, and the doors are wide open. But still, there is a disconnect, not in what Jensen think and feel, but in what he let other people (his children) see, so I still let Jensen's image be different from his reflection.

  
  
As for the banners, I made the first banner with the staicase in mind. That was the heart of the house, and where Jensen was displayed for everyone to see.

  
In the second story, the staircase is no longer the heart of the house - the family is. So I have tried to shift the focus away from the staircase, and over to the open doors and the portaits of the family.

  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
